


Text Me

by SilverDragon00



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, First Dates, M/M, No Dialogue, Slow Build, Texting, background AsaNoya - Freeform, background kagehina - Freeform, bad text grammar/spelling, panromantic Tanaka, rarepair, this is just text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The building relationship between Sugawara and Tanaka through a series of text messages and over the course of a few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and break out of writers block by writing an easy one shot.
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for rarepairs.

**[8:07pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

can i hve the keys 4 the gym 2morrow

 

**[8:09pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

yeah sure what for?

 

**[8:09pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

just wanna open up early! lol :D

* * *

 

* * *

   **[11:34am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Daichi wants 2 know if u hve heard from Noya

 

**[11:34am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yup! he’s pumped to b comin back in a few days

 

**[11:35am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

...and Asahi?

 

**[11:37am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

he um

idk about him

 

**[11:37am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

:/

* * *

 

* * *

**[7:12am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

can we get meat buns after practice????

 

**[7:15am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka its 7am

* * *

 

* * *

**[10:46pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

how do u pick a lock

WHOOPS WRONG PERSON

IGNORE THAT

 

**[10:49pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

what

Tanaka i swear to god

TANAKA

 

**[10:50pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

* * *

  **[6:38pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yo how many days is the training camp

 

**[6:40pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

3 why

 

**[6:40pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Noya told me it was 5

had me pack like 10 pairs of underwear

 

**[6:41pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

XD

* * *

 

* * *

  **[8:15am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

did u take the club room key

 

**[8:15am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

no?? doesnt daichi have it?

 

**[8:16am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

no he said he gave it to u

 

**[8:16am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

i gave it to Noya to give to him

 

**[8:18am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

…..

did u see asahi and noya leave 2day

 

**[8:19am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

no, y?

…. wait

OOOOOO AHAHA

* * *

 

* * *

**[8:31am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

2nd yrs are no longer allowed in the club room alone

 

**[8:32am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

O.o what did u see

were noya and asahi doing the dirty

 

**[8:32am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

i have seen what cannot be unseen

 

**[8:32am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

AHAHAHA

* * *

 

* * *

**[3:21pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

SUGA-SAN

pLS

DO U HVE KIYOKO-SAN’S #?

 

**[3:23pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

yes…?

 

**[3:23pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

I nEeD IT

 

**[3:24pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

-_- ask her urself

 

**[3:24pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

BUT

BUT SUGA

PLS

* * *

 

* * *

**[9:02pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Suga-san, u know i just live with Saeko right

 

**[9:03pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

yep, why? is smthng wrong?

Tanaka?

 

**[9:09pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

sorry just

my dad called me

it put me off

 

**[9:09pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

your dad?

i thought ur parents were gone?

 

**[9:10pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

my mom is and i thought my dad moved away for good

but he’s moving back to japan

 

**[9:10pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

…

do u need me to come get u?

 

**[9:13pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

no

Sorry

im just confused

 

**[9:13pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

its okay, im here if u need me

so is noya, have u txt him?

Tanaka?

are u still there?

* * *

 

* * *

**[12:43pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

I CANT BELIEVE HINATA CONFESSED TO KAGS

 

**[12:43pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

honestly im not surprised XD

Took them long enough

 

**[12:44pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

MY SMOL KOUHAI IS GROWING UP

 

**[12:44pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka ur barely 3 months older than hinata

 

**[12:45pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

MY KOUHAI

* * *

 

* * *

**[2:30pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

did u tell ennoshita practice is cancelled 2day?

 

**[2:31pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yep

 

**[2:31pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Thx!

* * *

 

* * *

**[7:11pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

hey suga i need help

 

**[7:11pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

is everything ok?

 

**[7:12pm]From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

ummm

i may not b as str8 as i thought

pls dont laugh this is so awkward

 

**[7:13pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka u know thats fine right?

like ½ our team is gay

probably more

 

**[7:14pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yea but

i dont think im actually /gay/

 

**[7:14pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

thats ok. it may take a while to figure out

have u talked to noya? I know he’s bi

Maybe you r too

 

**[7:15pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

i dunno noya thinks im in love with kiyoko-san

 

**[7:16pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

You arent?

 

**[7:18pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

not rly it was sorta just a game

kiyoko is pretty and all but

idk noya is with asahi now so its not as fun

 

**[7:19pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

hm

u dont wanna date her?

 

**[7:21pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

not rly

i gotta go

sry for bugging u

 

**[7:21pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

you werent

Tanaka?

* * *

 

* * *

**[10:40am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

did u tell hinata that when u kiss someone its the same

as losing ur virginity

 

**[10:40am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Maybe :3

 

**[10:41am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka! hes freaking out cuz Kageyama kissed him!

go tell him the truth!

 

**[10:42am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

XD sorry suga-san

* * *

 

* * *

**[3:15pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

i locked myself in the gym on accident

 

**[3:16pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

how??

nvm i’ll b right there

* * *

 

* * *

**[5:32pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

y werent u at school 2day?

Tanaka?

Noya doesnt even know

hello?

 

**[8:12pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

sorry it took so long to reply

rmbr i told u my dad moved back 2 japan

he showed up last night

 

**[8:12pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

are you ok?

why did he go to ur house?

 

**[8:31pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

he said he wanted to check on us

but Saeko and him got in a huge fight

it lasted hours and i didn’t get much sleep

 

**[8:33pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

is he still there?

 

**[8:35pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yeah

 

**[8:35pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

want me to come get u?

 

**[8:40pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yeah

* * *

 

* * *

**[1:11am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

txt me if hes still there when u get inside

 

**[1:15am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

hes gone

thank u

 

**[1:15am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

of course

* * *

 

* * *

**[9:40am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

can u tell noya he left his homework at my house?

 

**[9:42am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

yep, i see him in like 15 mins

 

**[9:42am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

thx suga-san!!

* * *

 

* * *

**[2:18pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Suga-san r u str8?? o.o

 

**[2:18pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

no… i thought it was pretty obvious im gay haha

like mega gay

probably gayer than anyone

besides asahi

 

**[2:19pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

XD daichi said u had a crush on a girl a few years ago

So i thought i was mistaken

 

**[2:20pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

nah i was like 14

that was b4 i realized

 

**[2:20pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

realized what?

 

**[2:23pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

my true calling as Gay King

 

**[2:23pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

AHAHAHA

* * *

 

* * *

**[8:49pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

will u unlock the gym 2morrow

the power duo wanna go early

 

**[8:50pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

;-; i dont wanna wake up that early

Those 2 are crazy

 

**[8:50pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

i guess i’ll go too

i just dont wanna watch them practice alone for two hours

 

**[8:50pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

ok!

I’ll meet u there and u can set 4 me!

 

**[8:51pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

^_^ alright

* * *

 

* * *

**[4:20am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Suga its 420

 

**[4:27am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

im gonna hurt u

 

**[4:27am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Ooo is that a threat or a promise

 

**[4:30am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

* * *

 

* * *

**[6:23pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

IM SO SRY I FELL ON U SUGA-SAN

THE BALL CAME OUT OF NOWHERE

 

**[6:23pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

XD tanaka i said it was ok

im fine i promise

 

**[6:24pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

UR NOSE WAS BLEEDING

FROM WHERE MY FACE HIT U

 

**[6:24pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

im ok! I promise! It’s probably not gonna even bruise

 

**[6:26pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

;-;

it was so awkward tho

im so sorry

 

**[6:27pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Haha, its ok, im fine

 

**[6:27pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

;-;   ;-;   ;-;

* * *

 

* * *

**[9:15am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

ur not at school 2day?

 

**[12:57am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

is it ur dad?

 

**[2:28pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka where are you?

why aren’t u answering us?

everyone is freaking out

 

**[2:46pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

if u dont answer im coming over to ur house

Ryuu please

 

**[3:02pm]From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

I’ll be over in a few minutes

* * *

 

* * *

**[10:48pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

thank u for staying with me for so long

 

**[10:48pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

you scared us

 

**[10:49pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

im sorry

its just my dad. i hate that hes here

 

**[10:49pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

:/ next time text me or noya or even daichi

dont just hole up in ur room like that

 

**[10:52pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

sorry

 

**[10:53pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

u know we really care about u, right?

 

**[10:55pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yeah

thats why its hard

 

**[10:58pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

What do u mean?

Tanaka?

 

**[11:28pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Goodnight Ryuu

* * *

 

* * *

**[2:40pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

can u help me with math after practice today?

 

**[2:40pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Of course! wanna come over to my house?

 

**[2:41pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

If its no trouble :3

 

**[2:42pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

:D sure!

* * *

 

* * *

**[8:19pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

hey suga-san

i need advice

 

**[8:19pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

is it bad? im not helping u break in anywhere

 

**[8:19pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

no no XD nothing like that

it might actually be good

 

**[8:20pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

what is it? :3

 

**[8:22pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

this is so awkward

i think i like someone

and not

its not the same as with kiyoko-san

 

**[8:23pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Oooo really

Who?

do i know them?

 

**[8:25pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

umm yeah

you do know them

him

 

**[825:pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

OOOO its a him?

is it the first /him/ you’ve ever liked?

 

**[8:26pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Yea X_X but im not sure if thats what it is

 

**[8:26pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

what do u mean?

 

**[8:30pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Well its not like with kiyoko-san

cuz i liked her since she was really pretty

but this person isn’t the same

 

**[8:30pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

u dont like them 4 their looks?

 

**[8:32pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

its not like they r unattractive

i guess they look really good actually

but i like them for who they are not what they look like

which is different from anyone i’ve liked b4

 

**[8:33pm]From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

do u want to date them?

 

**[8:38pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yeah

yeah i really do

 

**[8:38pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Aww i rly wanna know who it is

Are they in ur class?

 

**[8:40pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

._. its too embarrassing

And no they r really smart and older than me

 

**[8:40pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

ooooo

 

**[8:42pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Gah i dont wanna say cuz u will laugh

 

**[8:42pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

No i wont!

But u dont have to tell me :)

* * *

 

* * *

**[5:16pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

was it u or noya that put the green kool-aid in the shower heads???

 

**[5:17pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

aww suga-san, y do u assume it was me? :3

 

**[5:17pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

because i know u

 

**[5:18pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

….

who was the unfortunate soul to discover this?

 

**[5:18pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Daichi

 

**[5:18pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

oh shit

 

**[5:19pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

yup

* * *

 

* * *

**[8:34pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

have u confessed to that guy yet?

 

**[8:40pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

ugh no i dont think he likes me

 

**[8:40pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

awww why not? did u ask?

is he straight?

 

**[8:42pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

No… hes definitely gay, but theres another guy he’s always with

 

**[8:42pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

are they dating?

 

**[8:45pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

I dont think so...

 

**[8:46pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

then just ask!

 

**[8:46pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

Hm…. ok… ok i’ll try

i’m nervous tho

what should i say

 

**[8:47pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

ummm im not really sure

i guess just ask if he likes anyone?

 

**[8:49pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

what if he thinks im weird

 

**[8:49pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

are you friends with him right now?

 

**[8:52pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yes

 

**[8:53pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

so he must at least like you as a friend

is it someone on our team?

 

**[8:56pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

…

Yes

 

**[8:57pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

The suspense is killing me

 

**[8:57pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

XD

 

**[8:58pm]From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

so hes on our team????

you also said hes older than u…

 

**[9:01pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

did i?

oops

 

**[9:02pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

omg is is Noya???

Oooo shit

 

**[9:03pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

no haha its not noya

hes too much like a brother to me

 

**[9:03pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

hmmmm

its gotta be a second year

right?

Tanaka?

 

**[9:12pm] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

maybe not

 

**[9:13pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

no????

but daichi is straight and

oh

 

**[9:29pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Tanaka?

are you ok?

 

**[9:41pm] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Ryuu?

* * *

 

* * *

**[6:03am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Dont be upset about last night

 

**[6:08am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

do u hate me

 

**[6:08am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

No! Why would i hate you??

 

**[6:08am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

well

 

**[6:09am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Ryuu… its ok, dont be embarrassed

 

**[6:20am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

Ryuu

do u want to get something to eat after school?

 

**[6:22am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

like we usually do with the team?

 

**[6:23am] From:** _Sugawara Koushi_

no, i mean like

just us

 

**[6:25am] From:** _Tanaka Ryuunosuke_

yes please

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it kinda of drags on
> 
> also the spelling errors are intentional


End file.
